New Chungganese
Boracish (pronounced boh-rak-ish) is a language created by Julgat. It is a language for his imaginary country called the Chungganation. A number of people will use this language for distinguishable purposes. It was first created last May 10, 2016 in Julgat's home in the capital city of Julgat, Chungganation. An interview from Julgat says that he will use his for his latest novel under construction, but mostly for personal uses only. Alphabet The Boracish language is much like the English alphabet, only with addition of the letter ñ (Alt+164) and ç (Alt+135) Some grammar rules also need the letters á, é, í, ó, and ú. Pronouns Verb Conjugations Special conjugations to remember: One-word conjugation (when the verb is the only word in the sentence) - comos First-word conjugation (when the verb is the first word in the sentence) - comer Simple Tense with the verb coma (to eat) Progressive Tense Perfect Tense For the perfect progressive tense, combining is needed. (English) I have been eating (Boracish) esti acomidiev Noun Cases All suffixes are added after the noun. Nominative Case The nominative case is like the subject of the sentence. (English) The boy is eating ice cream. (Boracish) el nino este comini sorbetera. Accusative Case The accusative case is like the direct object of the sentence. It has a suffix of '-ra'. (English) The chef is cooking dinner. (Boracish) el chefo este lutandi cenara. Dative Case The dative case is the indirect object of the sentence. It has a suffix of '-atu'. (English) I gave him a brand new toy. (Boracish) jul givna ilatú'na toya suprabaga. Note: Two duplicate vowels equals an accented form. a + a = á. Same goes for the rest of the vowels. Ablative Case The ablative case indicates movement from something. It has a suffix of '-mula. (English) We are going from the house to the restaurant. (Boracish) nus punté casamulá ristora. Causative Case The causative case indicates the cause. It has a suffix of '-porque'. (English) I am here because of you. (Boracish) jul isti dito túporque. Genitive Case The genitive case indicates the ownership. It has a suffix of '-de'. (English) That is your new computer. (Boracish) este ist la computadora baga túde'a. Note: An ''a was added due to a rule in Boracish regarding it. Vocative Case The vocative case is like the direct address. It has a suffix of '''-jo. (English) Rodrigo, do your best. (Boracish) rodrigo'jo', doça tu supabuenora. Locative Case The locative case indicates location. It has a suffix of '-en'. (English) She is in the shop. (Boracish) ela ista el groça'en'. Instrumental Case The instrumental case indicates an object used in action. It has a suffix of '-con'. (English) You don't eat with your hands dirty. (Boracish) poknat comes cama'con' dedu. Compound Case The compound case indicates a compound thing. It has a suffix of '-ya' to be placed on both nouns. (English) Pen and paper are used in writing. (Boracish) pen'ya' papel'ya' son usado en escribando. Adjectival Case The adjectival case indicates a noun modified by an adjective. It has a suffix of '-is'. (English) She is such a beautiful person. (Boracish) ela ista sucha una joma'is'a degada. Questionable Case Indicates a noun followed by a question. It has a suffix of '-un'. (English) What game are you playing? (Boracish) que lar'ún' istu juguru? Adverbial Case Indicates a noun followed by an adverbial. It has a suffix of '-li'. In Boracish, adverbials are described as an adverb in form but different in function. Example: daily (English) I'm doing my daily exercise. (Boracish) jul esti comev mi ejercira endiali. Numbers Unlike a base 10 numbering system, the Boracish language uses a base 46 numbering system. Notable Proper Nouns